This invention relates to a vehicle window sill knob anti-theft device.
It is well known that many vehicles are stolen or broken into by the simple expedient of inserting a wire or piece of packing case tape through the space between the door frame and window, the wire or tape being forced around the usual rubber moulding into which the edge of the window is seated. The wire or tape is then looped around the locking member, commonly a knob, of the door lock and the lock actuated to an unlocked condition.